gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Previously Unaired Christmas
Previously Unaired Christmas Source is the eighth episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-sixth episode overall. It is set to premiere on December 5th, 2013. Source It will be the last episode before the mid-season break, with Glee returning on February 25, 2014, after the fall hiatus when it will move back to the Tuesday 8:00 p.m. timeslot. Source Source Filming began on October 31st, 2013. The episode will be directed by Wendey Stanzler Source and written by Ross Maxwell. Spoilers Plot *As Jane Lynch (aka Sue Sylvester) explains, last year’s Glee Christmas episode was so offensive to FOX executives that it was not allowed to air. This year however, following audience outcry and several judicious edits, the never-before-seen footage is finally being made available. *Will picks Sam and Tina to head up the gleeks’ entry in the 50th Decorating contest. While the pair goes all out on their all natural “Green is Good”-themed décor in order to claim the prized trophy (and glory) for themselves, they discover that the true meaning of the holiday isn’t about material gains or individual honors. When the school’s manger scene is defaced, Principal Figgins asks New Directions to replace the vandalized holiday decoration with a “Living Nativity,” leading to a competition for the role of the Virgin Mary. All the girls – including Unique – vie for the part, except for Kitty, who seems uncharacteristically uninterested in being the center of attention. In the wake of her breakup with Brittany, Santana travels to New York to spend the holidays with Kurt and Rachel. The three get temp jobs as Santa’s elves at a Manhattan mall, but find themselves frustrated and at odds with an impatient crowd of kids… until the timely arrival of a mysterious benefactor who promises to renew their Christmas spirit. Source *Sue Sylvester introduces the episode as a Christmas special that FOX did not allow to air from last year. The members of New Directions audition for roles in McKinley's living Nativity Scene. Meanwhile in New York, Rachel, Kurt, and Santana work as Santa's elves at a mall. Source *Santana is visiting NYC in the episode, and opposite to the events of Glee, Actually, Blaine stays in Lima for Christmas. Also, Rachel doesn't go on the Rosie O'Donnell Gay Cruise with her dads. Source *Tina, Unique and Marley compete for the “lead” role in a Nativity scene, and Santana is not too pleased with her holiday job at the mall, and she is not afraid to say it. Source Scenes *Becca, Kevin, Chord, Darren, Alex, and Blake were on set. (11/02) However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source1 Source 2 *Bryce was on set. (11/05) Source *Chord was on set. (11/05) However, this could be for Puppet Master Source *Naya, Chris and Lea Here Comes Santa Claus and other scenes at the Burbank Town Centre. (11/7) Source *Chris and Bryce were filming a 'very naughty Christmas scene' in holiday costumes. (11/8) Source Source 2 *Jenna and Kevin were filming fun scenes together. (11/9) However, this could be for Frenemies. Source *Lea shot 2 scenes. (11/11) However, this could be for Frenemies. Source *Naya was on set. (11/13) However, this could be for Frenemies. Source *There were scenes shot outside. Darren, Chord, Matthew, Jenna, Jacob and Becca were all on set. (11/15) Source 1 Source 2Source 3 Source 4 *Dot was on set (11/15) Source *All of New Directions, Matthew and Dot were on set filming "more Christmas Magic" (11/16) Source 1Source 2Source 3 Source 4 *There are somee sweet and funny scenes involving Tina and Sam. Source Music *Jenna was in the studio. (11/6) However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source *Kevin was in the studio. (11/7) However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source *Lea was in the studio and recorded a whole song. (11/11) However, this could be for Puppet Master Source *Jenna was in the studio. (11/20) Source Songs *Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4, an album accompanying the Christmas episode, will be released December 3rd, 2013. Source Guest Cast Guest Stars *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Iqual Theba as Figgins *Bryce Johnson as Cody Source *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste Source Trivia *As of this episode, Artie and Kurt are the only two characters to sing in every Christmas episode. Gallery Santakurcheltana.jpg Elf.jpg Sexy elf.jpg Half elf Lea.jpg Rachel berry elf costume.png Kurt the Elf.jpg Kurt the Elf 2.jpg Candy swords.jpg What i want for Christmas.jpg Fix it.jpg I wanna pinch him.jpg Tumblr mvwxrjCItN1qe476yo1 500.jpg Oh noes 2.jpg Oh oh!!!.jpg Tumblr mvww1xKVGW1qe476yo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo4 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo3 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo2 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo1 500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwushCPAy1s57bimo2_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwushCPAy1s57bimo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwur8TNBG1ql1znmo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwur8TNBG1ql1znmo2_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwur8TNBG1ql1znmo3_500.jpg tumblr_mvxlytFa9s1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo8_r2_250.gif Tumblr mvm1henYkZ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Snowman.jpg food fight.jpg christmas episode.jpg 61i.jpg Tumblr mw5ytguTJu1qzmvoio1 250.gif GleeChristmas4.jpg JoaquinTweetedAbout5x08.png Awayinamanger.jpg Gxmas3.jpg Gxmas4.jpg Gxmas.jpg Doll.jpg Sat.jpg Jake and Chord on set.jpg Glee set.jpg Glee set (2).jpg 108150PCNGleeXmas17-1383859419.jpg Glee on set (3).jpg Tumblr mwn5r7NKjx1qfcdl6o5 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn5z6gnIm1s57bimo1 500.jpg Tumblr mwn5nnRYJH1ql1znmo7 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn5nnRYJH1ql1znmo6 1280.jpg Christmas Rachel.jpg Tumblr mwn5nnRYJH1ql1znmo5 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn5nnRYJH1ql1znmo3 1280.jpg Christmas window.jpg puc.jpg puc1.jpg puc5.jpg tumblr_mx0atdBXqF1s57bimo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0atdBXqF1s57bimo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0atdBXqF1s57bimo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0atdBXqF1s57bimo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0atdBXqF1s57bimo4_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes